


Security

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good siblings know how to share, and how to keep their toys properly secured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"¿Dónde está la cuerda maldecida?" Zechs wandered around the room, speaking in violent tones, in a language he was sure that no one else in the house understood.

From the bed, a cute, naked young man with his hands already bound behind his back with a blue scarf smiled. "Darling, the damned rope is up in the attic where you left it. Don't bother with it. I've only got a few more hours before I'm due back at Preventer headquarters."

Zechs pouted and sat on the bed. "But, Wufei, you said I'd get to tie you up."

Rolling over as best as his bonds allowed, Wufei leaned over to lick slowly up the other man's leg. "Obviously you're trying to think with both heads at once."

Still pouting, Zechs caught sight of something on his desk. Joyously, he bounded over to it, grabbing it and bringing it over to Wufei. "Curling ribbon!" At Wufei's measured glance, he added, "To tie you up with."

"Zechs, I am not a gift."

After nipping gently at Wufei's shoulder, Zechs shook his head. "I disagree completely. It's my birthday next week and I want to start getting my gifts now, and you are most certainly number one on my gift list."

"And they say *unwrapping* your presents is supposed to be the fun part," grumbled Wufei good-naturedly. Zechs pulled a long length of the green curling ribbon from its spool, then bit down on it and ripped it from the spool with his teeth. Wufei arched a brow. "Oooh, so impatient."

"I'm antsy to play with my presents,"Zechs grinned lecherously, blue eyes zooming in on Wufei's half-aroused state. "And that package looks like a good place to start."

Wufei stifled a chuckle as Zechs grabbed one of his ankles and began winding the length of ribbon around it. Then, he yelped as Zechs pulled him by the leg, his body sliding over the silky sheets, until he was closer to the end of the bed.

"I bet you were particularly rough with your toys as a child," he muttered darkly, watching Zechs. Zechs only smiled his best evil half-grin and began raising his foot even higher.

As Zechs secured Wufei's ankle in place with a kiss to the tip of his big toe and a surgeon's knot, he casually said, "I was only rough with the toys which I liked best and knew they could take it and still be good toys." He pulled slightly on Wufei's ankle, testing the give of the ribbon. Satisfied, he moved to the other ankle, pulling it across the width of the full-sized bed, wrapping the green ribbon around and tearing it with his teeth again. Wufei giggled at the sight, but quickly regained his composure.

Wufei was getting slowly more aroused by the way the bonds fit snug against his skin with a plastic indifference. Suddenly, Zechs was tying another length of the ribbon around his ankles. Then, around his calves. His knees. Thighs. One around his hips that slipped just under his balls and rubbed against him nicely. Zechs sat down next to him, making eye contact. Wufei grinned. "Okay, okay, let's do it."

Zechs shook his head, rolling out another length of ribbon and ripping it off with his molars, passionate grin holding a dangerous edge. Wufei swallowed and took a deep breath, gasping just as the final bit of ribbon was tied snugly around the base of his cock. "There. Now, that's a present I want to unwrap."

Zechs leaned back to survey his handiwork and Wufei closed his eyes, fighting off a moan. Wufei's skin tone was emphasized by the ribbon, and he looked like some sort of delicious golden-brown treat wrapped up like this; a treat which he was dying to sample, though it was fun to watch Wufei wriggle in his bonds. And, Wufei's arousal was pulsing, the green confines becoming tighter. Zechs just couldn't help but smile--he loved the way Wufei pretended like he was simply putting up with Zechs' bondage fetish, when in reality, he got off on it just as much. That mere fact made him fully hard.

He reached out and ran a light but purposeful finger down Wufei's chest, then tickled his navel.

Wufei struggled, gasping. "Zechs, really--!"

Zechs' finger continued on its trek downwards and stroked up the side of Wufei's shaft, earning him a sigh.

"Oh, this toy makes noises!" purred Zechs. "And it doesn't even require batteries like some of my other toys do."

Wufei let out a captured breath. "Like the one you keep in your desk drawer at work which started up on its own today and had half the office trying to figure out what the fuck was going on?"

Leaning lightly on the ribbons that formed an impromptu ladder along Wufei's legs, Zechs nodded. "Yes. Like that one. Tell me, were you the one who turned it off and took out the batteries?"

Wufei blushed, adjusting his position on the bed, but nodded back. "Of course I did. I don't want what little bit of good reputation you have left to be taken away. I'd never be able to get you away from the girls in accounting."

"You wouldn't like me if I had a sparkling reputation," smirked Zechs, pressing his erection into Wufei's thigh.

The Chinese man leered back. "Mmm, your dirty streak has landed us in hot water more than once, but I can't say that it doesn't have its... perks."

Zechs wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, humping Wufei's leg slightly while running his large hands up and down it, feeling where the ribbon was indenting into his lover's soft skin. He was overcome with the desire to taste Wufei's always clean, always sweet skin, so he kissed the young man's ankle... then bit at it gently... and started down the firm flesh of Wufei's calf, licking over ribbons and dragging his teeth gently all the way to Wufei's knee. Wufei watched him with half-lidded eyes, chest rising and falling deeply, still moving slightly in his confines.

When Zechs let his tongue pass gently over the back of Wufei's knee, inflaming the sensitive skin with passion, Wufei cried out, bucking his hips and pressing back with his scarf-bound arms to arch his back extravagantly. In the midst of his cry, a sharp knock issued its own cry, the door it had been issued from swinging open to reveal Relena glancing over several documents. She looked up, "Brother..." She paused, blinking. "I'd ask what you're doing, but I'm relatively sure I know. However..." At her pause, she grinned. "Why was I not invited to the party? I would have brought a gift of my own."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, wanting to cover himself, but knowing he wasn't in a position to do so. In fact, he was in a position to do something else entirely. "Relena, I'd rather not have Dorothy trussed up next to me."

Relena pouted in much the same fashion as Zechs had earlier. "You make it no fun." She paused. "Okay, so nothing can take the fun out of it." She squinted at Wufei's bonds. "Brother, you're getting slack in your old age. These knots are horrible! If it weren't for the material, Wufei could have been to Timbuktu by now. As it stands, you'll have to cut him out. But... he is lovely all bound like this. What have you got on his hands?"

Somewhat astounded and confused, Zechs leaned a bit against one bedpost, absently tickling the other man's foot, causing him to giggle. "One of your scarves, I believe."

She smiled. "Oh, good! Handcuffs just wouldn't do in this case, especially with the angle he's at."

"I do remember a *few* things," Zechs huffed.

Relena just laughed at him, closing the door behind her and setting her documents, which had suddenly lost importance, on Zechs' dresser. "All right, brother dear, but I suppose you'll just have to prove it to me." With that, she leaned against the dresser and crossed her arms elegantly.

Wufei blinked at her, then at Zechs. Zechs was moving sensuously onto the bed, apparently dismissing Relena's presence.

"Lover," he said with a furtive tone, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with... your sister watching us."

Zechs brushed a hand up his stomach and paused to lightly pinch one of the tiny tan nipples on Wufei's chest, and pressed a kiss into his lower stomach, between his navel and the green ribbon tied in a neat bow around the base of his twitching cock.

"Are you sure? I think in a moment, you'll be very comfortable."

With that, Zechs suddenly sank his mouth over Wufei's cock, drawing a gutteral groan from him. He couldn't help glancing at Relena, who watched with an approving, if glazed, look on her face.

Wufei still couldn't be sure. "Why do you think I'll be comfortable?"

Zechs delicately pulled away, laying his cheek against Wufei's straining arousal. "Because as soon as she sees that I'm not doing this according to my training, she'll be showing me how. I always did have a problem with the supposed rules. She learned it all, I only learned the knots and errogenous zones. Now, would you care for me to tell you more, or can I suck you dry yet?"

Nodding hesitantly, Wufei allowed himself to try to forget that Relena Peacecraft was observing his bondage with a watchful eye. His cock was being worked over by a blond god among men, his diplomat *sister* occasionally imparting short bits of advice. "Not so fast, brother. Keep a steady pace and drive him wild."

Wufei scowled. "So, why doesn't she just join in?"

Relena shrugged, looking to Zechs as if to say, "Do you mind?" Zechs shrugged, his mouth still working at Wufei's manhood. Relena quietly slipped out of her clothes and stepped over to the bad, sitting near the end so that she was on the opposite side of the bed from Wufei than her brother.

The raven-haired Preventer stifled another groan. Apparently, Zechs' fabulous physique was a family trait; Relena's body was trim and looked pliant and soft in all the right places. She'd even taken her gales of sandy blond hair from her normal ponytail, and it was so long it brushed the hollow of her back. Her sky-blue eyes were gazing at him rather predatorily.

Relena feasted her eyes for one more moment on Wufei's tautly-muscled body before sliding smoothly onto her knees, leaning over his middle with Zechs. She asked in a honey-rich voice, "Brother, aren't you going to share your toy with me?"

Zechs gave an extra-long lick to Wufei's cock, causing the younger man to toss his head to the side and finally release a long moan.

"You never did wait your turn," he then huffed, but backed off, and watched Relena give a dirty smile before taking over for him. Wufei's legs almost froze with tension--the feeling--it was just so different than Zechs. Her slim hands were gentler, smoother on him--her mouth tinier, but no less hot or skilled upon his flesh.

"Relax, Wufei," Zechs said into his ear before licking the rim of it and then placing a kiss on his mouth. "Relena's a talented young woman. Enjoy it."

"I am," Wufei gasped. He thought frustratedly, 'That's part of the problem! It's not supposed to feel this good to have your little sister giving me a blow job in your presence!'

"Mmm, Wufei, you taste as good as you look," Relena said around her mouthful, and Wufei nearly lost it as Zech's fingers began to play with his hair and nipples, his mouth doing wonderous things on Wufei's neck.

Legs testing the strength of the ribbon binding him, arching almost savagely against the touches and caresses of the blond pair, Wufei began to whimper. His pleas grew louder as Zechs pulled away to ask leisurely, "What? Do I need to gag you, too?"

Relena pulled away from Wufei's arousal with a firm lick, hands still stroking the hot length. "Dear brother, do gag him. Well, at least put something in his mouth." As if to give an example, she returned to her task literally at hand, warm, forgiving lips giving entrance to the man's procreative parts as she moaned softly, the air charmed by the tone. Wufei didn't seem surprised to find that Zechs had pulled away, beginning to arrange himself so that Wufei could take him in. But, his surprise came when the man straddled him... facing away from him.

Zechs placed a few nipping kisses along Wufei's abdomen, stretching out across the length of the other man's body just as Wufei hesitantly let the man's arousal slide past his embrace-bruised lips. He moaned provocatively as Wufei's tongue began to work on him, smiling when he caught Relena's eye. "Aren't you going to share?"

Sitting up, Relena cocked her head haughtily. "He was your's in the first place. What I do shouldn't affect what you do. So, do what you'd like."

Zechs shrugged, hips jumping as Wufei took him particularly deep within the wet heat of his mouth. "Fine." He leaned forward and planted a rousing kiss on Relena's lips, teeth catching briefly on her bottom lip to worry heatedly in his own passion.

Relena blinked slightly in surprise before returning the kiss with equal passion. Zechs' lips were firm and curvaceous, teeth playful as they nipped at her lips and tongue. She allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth, and their tongues sparred for a long moment, Zechs giving soft noises into her mouth due to Wufei's heated ministrations.

"Here's a novel idea," she breathed, parting from him. "Let's take turns, shall we?"

"Brilliant. You weren't Queen of the World for nothing as previously assumed," Zechs said sardonically, and Relena grinned and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I go first!" she said, and the two began alternating licking and sucking on Wufei's red cock.

Wufei had a mouthful, too, and was moaning behind it. He loved the feel of having Zechs in his mouth; he was able to taste the slick, heady musk quite often, fortunately. Zechs' member was hot and throbbing and seemed to be growing even harder in his mouth as he sucked furiously, moaning at the dual assault on his shaft.

Relena placed a delightfully satisfying lick along the underside of Wufei's member, then pulled away to ask playfully, "Brother, may I unwrap your present for you?"

Suckling on Wufei's cock, Zechs pulled off with a satisfying smack of his lips and replied, "Of course you may, my dear sister. I want you to help me play with my gift."

Lowering herself again, Relena wrapped her lips around the end of the offshoot of green ribbon that surrounded the base of Wufei's length, catching her teeth on it. She smoothly began to pull away. Wufei gasped as the sensation, the ribbon just barely rubbing against him as Zechs took him deeper and deeper. Then, he moaned as the ribbon went from being taut against him, to loose, falling away from his cock. He felt his arousal overcoming him and gave into the sensation, emptying his seed into Zechs mouth, panting slightly as his semen raced past the blond man's lips to pool around the base of his member, gracing the sides of his penis in shining spills of fluid.

Wufei was still shuddering in post-orgasmic bliss when Relena walked back over to him, situating herself between his legs. "Time for the unwrapping." She pulled a large knife from behind her back and smiled. Wufei blanched and hesitantly continued sucking on Zechs' erection.

Zechs licked lightly at Wufei's length, smiling as the lingering traces of the man's orgasm clung to his tongue. Relena happily slid the knife under the first length of ribbon from one of Wufei's ankles to the other. It gave way quickly and Relena could see the muscles of the man's legs tense. The next ribbon at the calves gave way just as easily. The ribbon about the knees was next. Wufei was trembling, but still heartily sucking Zechs off, though it didn't have his full attention.

Relena smiled and slid the tip of the knife downward along the back of Wufei's thigh, laughing lightly as he trembled. The bind around his thighs was sliced off and the only one that remained was the one around his hips. "Shh," she whispered into the air just as she placed the side of the blade along his testicles, the man jumping slightly from the cool feel of the metal against him. Then, it slid under, Relena sliding it slowly back and forth until Wufei's arousal pushed the blade against the ribbon, severing it so the taut mass became limp on the bedsheets, both Wufei and the ribbon. Relena set the knife on the night table, the blade facing the wall, and came back to Wufei, placing appreciative kisses on his thighs. "You did so well with that. You look so beautiful when you're trembling."

Pulling his mouth from Zechs' stiff, wet cock for a moment, Wufei managed a shaky laugh. "You wield a knife surprisingly well, thankfully."

"I'm sure you're learning all kinds of new things about me today, Wufei." She was still pressing her lips in some nondistinct trail across his thighs.

Zechs, panting and starting to become quite flushed, reached out for Relena, pulled her up by the wrist, and kissed her again. Relena licked at his lips in eagerness to taste Wufei on them. Then, he pulled from her and looked at the both of them like he didn't know which to ravish next.

"Do you want your scarf, Miss Peacecraft?" Wufei prompted, rolling over slightly as much as his still-bound ankles allowed so Relena could untie her blue scarf from his wrists. After she tossed the scarf to the side, Wufei raised himself to his elbows and took control, saying, "Zechs, do untie my ankles and hand me that ribbon. It's my turn!"

Eyebrows raised, Zechs climbed from Wufei and reached to the floor where the ribbon had been discarded after Wufei had been properly tied up. 

Zechs handed the ribbon to his dark-haired lover, got up to release the final bonds around Wufei's ankles, and watched as Wufei pulled a long length of the shiny green ribbon from the spool. Wufei sighed in relief as his legs had finally been freed and he was able to move around of his own accord.

"Bite," Wufei instructed, holding it out.

Relena giggled and Zechs looked at Wufei with a "what am I to you, anyway, darling?" look. But, leaning over, he did as he was told, still looking quite aroused and curious as to what Wufei had in mind. His smaller lover had never taken the initiative with their sparing bondage sessions, so it was really quite intriguing.

It was all too quick that Wufei rolled and had Relena pinned underneath him, blinking in surprise for the second time. 

"Oh, my!" she giggled again.

"You wanted to play, well, we'll play!" Wufei informed her, and grabbed both of her wrists, encircling them with the green ribbon and then securing the ribbon around the nearest bedpost. He worked deftly, and Relena was soon stretched out beneath him, arms pulled above her head and leaving her vulnerable. Wufei threw an enticing look over his shoulder, sliding down Relena with a degree of smoothness neither Peacecraft expected of him. "Zechs? Prepare me?"

Those were the words Zechs was dying to hear, and he grinned, reaching into his bedside drawer for the familiar tube.

Relena was moaning as Wufei pulled her legs apart, exposing her.

Wufei placed a glancing lick along her thigh, then a kiss to her center before kissing a line up her body to her breasts, postitioned to take and be taken. He growled playfully, biting lightly at the protruding tip of one nipple. "I'm going to fuck you, dear, sweet, Miss Peacecraft. And, your brother is going to fuck me. And you're going to love it." He let one hand graze along her entrance as Zechs' lubricated fingers did the same to him. He shivered in reply, and let one finger dip past Relena's folds, moving gently, but quickly, body ready for the sweet torture that was the rise to climax. Zechs was treating him to quick preparation as well, already having two fingers massaging the tight ring that clutched him so sweetly. Wufei placed a kiss to Relena's lips, and pulled his fingers from her. Setting his balance, he moved his arms around her and liftd her, pressing her back against the bedpost at a perfect height for him to enter her while still being prepared. "Hold yourself there, Miss Peacecraft." Her legs tensed against the bed, keeping the position.

Zechs placed a kiss to the base of Wufei's spine, three fingers gently prodding the other man. "Are you ready?"

Wufei all but purred in response. Without warning, he plunged forth into Relena, and held himself tight against her as Zechs prepared his own member and nudged himself against Wufei's entrance, slowly opening him and penetrating. Relena whimpered. "Brother, you really are slow except in Tallgeese, aren't you?" Tensing her legs even further, she bucked her hips against Wufei's, sending him plunging back on Zechs' firm erection with a satisfied groan.

Zechs reeled slightly. Wufei was still groaning appreciatively.

"Mmm, that felt wonderful."

Relena curled her leg around Wufei's as he edged into his position. Their eyes met, and searched briefly.

"Show me how it's done, Wufei," she said softly, hotly--and he wasted no more time, fumbling only slightly with her unfamiliar body as he slid his hard shaft inside of her. A gush of breath was pushed from her, her eyes shutting in bliss.

Zechs allowed them a moment to adjust, but could not hold himself for long--his hips began to twist and pierce, and he drove into his lover's receptive tightness over and over, feeling Wufei begin an opposite rhythm with Relena. A twisted thought filled his mind, and he leaned in, grabbing Relena's breast and squeezing gently. She squealed and bucked against Wufei, her passion heightened considerably. For a few fiery but sweet moments, they all moved together in a strange sort of harmony, moans coming louder, bodies in control--but, all too soon, their holds began to slip, and their rhythm began to break in desperation.

"I can't--last--much longer," Zechs warned between thrusts. Relena seemed to agree, her thighs tensing around Wufei.

"I'm close!" An unintelligible moan of words followed that statement, but they were lost as she abruptly climaxed, her hot passage clamping down on Wufei's pumping cock tightly. Between the pounding sensations and the hot velvety sensations of sliding into Relena over and over, Wufei found that his own orgasm took him by surprise, grasping him much sooner than he expected. It was accompanied by the sensation of his blond lover emptying his passion inside of him, which made it perfect--Relena shaking beneath him, Zechs heaving behind him, he himself becoming incredibly weak and sated sandwiched between them.

They lay in a hot mess of sweaty limbs for a few minutes, sighing and cuddling in the post-coital blankness. Zechs dozed lightly with his arms around Wufei's waist, and Relena eyed them with a soft smile.

"You're right, I did love that," she said to Wufei.

"When I'm right, I'm right," Wufei smiled back.

She wriggled her arms. "Care to let me down now? My arms are killing me!"

"No, I think we'll just let you hang there," Zechs spoke up, apparently waking back up.

"Milliardo, you're impossible!" she sniffed.

"Yes, I know." He grinned broadly.

"So do I." Wufei rolled his eyes affectionately. Zechs handed him the knife from the bedside table, and Wufei cut her free.

Hauling himself onto the bed again, Zechs propped himself up on one arm and looked at his sister. "Do you realize that's the first time you didn't call me 'brother'?"

Relena grinned. "What do you expect? Oh! I completely forgot what I came in here for. Those documents I brought in with me? Oh, brother, it completely slipped my mind... I have some things I wanted you to look over. Basically, security for the house. After all, we don't want anyone just walking in, now do we?" Laughing briefly, she grinned. "At least, not anyone we don't know."

Wufei crawled on the bed between them. "Oh, hush. I need to cuddle."

And, cuddle, they did.


End file.
